


不要欺负单身狗

by rastar



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 【原创】【Avengers】不要欺负单身狗 (盾铁,绿蛛5.1极短篇一发完结)大纲：这是番外，番外，番外(很重要所以说三次)，本文发生在老梗系列(不再孤单,喵呜)的世界线，大概是不再孤单的十六年后，有原创人物。人物介紹James Stark-Rogers：Steve和Tony的大儿子，双胞胎的哥哥，弟弟是Peter，在本文发生的前一年跳级去念MIT，外表像是Steve，聪明但是内心有些阴暗，双面人性格。Peter Stark-Rogers：双胞胎里的弟弟，个性和动画版的终极蜘蛛侠差不多。Lian zhang/张利安：习惯被称为Ann，美籍华裔，James的男朋友兼大学室友，比James小几个月，这两只互攻，没有绝对攻受。





	不要欺负单身狗

【原创】【Avengers】不要欺负单身狗 (盾铁,绿蛛5.1极短篇一发完结) 

大纲：这是番外，番外，番外(很重要所以说三次)，本文发生在老梗系列(不再孤单,喵呜)的世界线，大概是不再孤单的十六年后，有原创人物。

 

人物介紹

James Stark-Rogers：Steve和Tony的大儿子，双胞胎的哥哥，弟弟是Peter，在本文发生的前一年跳级去念MIT，外表像是Steve，聪明但是内心有些阴暗，双面人性格。  
Peter Stark-Rogers：双胞胎里的弟弟，个性和动画版的终极蜘蛛侠差不多。  
Lian zhang/张利安：习惯被称为Ann，美籍华裔，James的男朋友兼大学室友，比James小几个月，这两只互攻，没有绝对攻受。

正文

这是一个小小的家庭聚餐，虽然没有点明，但实际上是在欢迎James的男朋友Ann来玩，既然是欢迎会那再让Ann煮晚餐就太诡异了，所以他们选择了一家最近风评不错的中餐馆。

然而Peter觉得他其实不应该跟来的，大晚上的他觉得自己极度需要一副墨镜，喔不，来个一打好了，在他对面的两对实在太闪了，他的Steve老爸和Tony爹地是万年新婚就不用提了。

他那平时极力隐藏自己恨不得融入背景里披着纯洁无辜小绵羊外皮，但实际上是吃人不吐骨头的大野狼的老哥James则是笑脸盈盈的为自己男朋友Ann夹菜，Peter可以清楚的看到James的眼中有着真正的笑意，而不是平常的皮笑肉不笑，Peter深深怀疑James到底是被外星人抓走了他们面前的是复制人还是他的灵魂被换掉了，总之James的笑让Peter有股恶寒的感觉。

Ann是个很健谈的人，而身为和James一样的跳级天才，他并没有把自己局限在某个单一领域，和知识面多广的他聊起天来可说是非常愉快的事，Peter得承认他挺喜欢Ann的，尤其是他讲James在大学里出糗的事，听到他那平时酷炫屌炸天的老哥犯傻实在是一件让人舒心的事情，而James急忙摀住Ann的嘴叫他不要说的紧张表情也令忍不住想开怀大笑。

Steve和Tony则是为了James如此人性化的动作而感到欣慰，他们对视了一眼然后露出笑容，他们原本担心James的个性没法去维持一段稳地的感情，看来是他们多虑了。

Peter看着他的父亲们之间心有灵犀的眼神，还有他哥James和Ann互动突然觉得有些心塞，凭什么我就要被这群家伙闪瞎啊！他也是有人追的，Peter暂时离开充满粉红色爱心泡泡的包厢，拿出手机拨打电话，接通后他只说了句「Harry, James欺负我！」

The End


End file.
